potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Palacio De Clemente
Royal_Palace_madrid.jpg|Main Gates of The Palace Entrance-hallway-versailles.JPG|Palace Entrance Hallway The Maze at Chatsworth O.jpg|The Queen's Maze Palacio De Clemente is located in the center of Madrid and is home to all prominent members The Spanish Royal Family. Although not every member of The Spanish Royal Family permanently lives here, it is open to visitors and ambassadors of all nations. Palacio De Clemente is the largest Palace on Earth with 2,932 rooms, and 428 acres of elaborate gardens and pools. The entire palace is surrounded by dense forests and a 20 foot high 10 foot thick wall with a heavily guarded outer gate. 'Background' Palacio De Clemente was originally built in 1659. However, it underwent a huge renovation during The Spanish Reconstruction Period in 1738 as The Spanish Economy began to grow rapidly throughout The Paradoxian War. Clemente invested 1.2 Billion Pesetas in expanding The 143 roomed palace into a massive fortress in the center of Madrid covering roughly 8 square miles of land. 'Residents' There are 4,327 residents within The Palace, many of which are maids, cooks, guards, priests, monks, generals, admirals, commanders, and nobles. However, The Palace is also a permanent home of The King and Queen of Spain. Phillipe V Clemente himself is rarely in Madrid, but has multiple rooms reserved for him should he visit. The Queen is almost always at The Palace. Many notable permanent residents of the Palace include: *Isabella V Clemente *Stardust *Janet War Rage *Elizabeth Bane *Sarah Cabinbones *Hawkeye/ Hannibal II *Uther The Mean/ Hannibal I 'Palace Gardens and Statues' Palacia De Clemente has roughly 430 acres of elaborate gardens, fountains, pools, and statues. Her Majesty, Isabella V Clemente can be find walking through these gardens from time to time as she is a permanent resident of Palacia De Clemente. In fact, she herself is depicted in multiple statues throughout the palace gardens. The Maze at Chatsworth O.jpg|The Queen's Maze Drummond Castle Gardens, near Crieff.jpg|Rear Palace Balcony overlooking The Palace Garden 5350196910_226049c3c5.jpg|Stream running through The Palace Gardens lambeth-palace-garden1.JPG|Walkway through the dense Palace Forests Imperial_Palace_Eastern_Garden_by_eraser851.jpg|The Eastern Garden Hampton_Court_Palace_Gardens.jpg|Elaborate statues within The Garden garden-4.jpg|Her Majesty's flower collection Corbis-ME011534.jpg|The Queen's Oracle beautiful-alley-bench-nature-spain.jpg|Beautiful alley in The Palace Gardens 193555.jpg|The King's Alley Annabel-Statue.jpg|Statue of Isabella V Clemente Angel of Hope2.JPG|Statue of an angel blessing the garden 49113-garden-statue-beautiful-girl-and-little-birds 1440x900.jpg|Statue of Stardust as child. Garden Architecture.jpg|Statue of Clemente literally "overthrowing" his father, Petalbee. 'Bedrooms' There are 147 bedrooms throughout the palace. However, only a small amount of these are permanently occupied. The majority of these bedrooms are reserved for other members of The Spanish Royal family. Royal-Bedroom-Interior-Ideas1.jpg|Stardust's bedroom Royal-Bedroom-Interior-Ideas3.jpg|Ben Squidskull's bedroom VersaillesRedWhiteBedroom.jpg|Hannah Bluefeather's bedroom Princes-Bedroom.jpg|Phillipe V Clemente's Getaway Munich 115D.JPG5 - Bedroom.jpg|Hector Wildhayes' bedroom Ludwigsburg-schloss-queens-bedroom.jpg|Isabella V Clemente's bedroom 2912135255_988ff63d4e.jpg|Phillipe V Clemente's childhood bedroom Gothic-Style-Bedroom-Design-Ideas-9.jpg|Phillipe V Clemente's primary bedroom 'Dining Rooms' There are 6 dining rooms in the palace each used for different purposes. These dining rooms are all elaborately decorated by some of Spain's most renound painters and sculptors. Egyptian-Dining-Room-credit-Clive-Boursnell.jpg|Ambassador's dining hall 3476603785 68810a4547.jpg|Family dining hall Madrid 2 161.jpg|Spanish Ministry Dining hall royal dining room BP PA.jpg|Queen's dining hall goodhall.jpg|The King's dining hall DSC01549.jpg|The Golden Dining Hall 'Halls' There are 32 hallways throughout The Palace, all beautifully decorated, but a few of these stand out above all others. The sheer size of these hallways is simply breath-taking! royal-palace-hallway.jpg|King's Trophy Hall 6899521570_38416d6e1e_z.jpg|Hall of Saints entrance-hallway-versailles.JPG|Palace Entrance Hallway 05DE017.jpg|Hall of Heroes palace.jpg|Waiting Hall - (Outside The King's Throne Room) PALACE_HALLWAY.JPG|Queen's Halls - (Leading to Royal Family's Bedrooms) img_3366-1024x683.jpg|Hall of Kings catherine-palace-and.jpg|The Golden Hall Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire Category:Places